Coming Down
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all…
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga. I don't make money off of writing/typing anything ever. Humans don't sew me I am a nice person…_

_I also just happen to be a fan of the series & manga so yeah. _

_Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Summary: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_ Ps; This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy. Oh and if there's any mistakes then that blows but hey I tried to fix them all..._

* * *

Coming Down

"Naruto, its time to go, so you know come on!"

"Karin hold on, where are we going?"

"Hokage's office, Hinata told me to come get you."

"Oh all right, Finally a mission! I was starting to get bored off my ass here!"

"I know what you mean but, lets go the sooner we get there the sooner we are done."

"Who's going with us, did you ask Hinata?"

"No but; Sakura, and Ino, are at the hospital, it is their shift. Gaara, Lee, and Neji, went on a mission days ago to the Wave country."

"What why is Gaara with them? He's the Kazekage, shouldn't some lower ranked be going?"

"I don't know it's classified even to Anbu."

"Damn it must important, I _want_ in!"

"Can't do, Itachi's ANBU Capitan, and He said not to meddle. Do not pry cousin, or Sakura, Tenten, and I will kick your ass!"

"Oh okay, B _but_ Hinata will defend me!"

"_No_ I made her swear to Me _And_ Itachi that if you meddled, she would help us."

"YOU WHAT? WHY!"

"Because Baka (stupid) if you're going to be Hokage soon you have to learn to trust your nakama."

"I trust you all it's just that I want in, that's all!"

"Sorry, but no can do."

"As I was saying; Sai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino went to the Hidden Rice Village, Itachi said something about Chocolate pandas."

"Chocolate Pandas?"

"I don't know maybe it was code."

"To bad, I honestly didn't give a shit hahaha."(Karin just sighed and readjusted her glasses)

"Choji, I think that he went to visit Shikamaru and Temari, now that they are married and live in Suna."

(Naruto didn't want to stay out of the loop so he said) "I heard that Tenten, will be off soon with Tsunade and Shizune, for her medical training."

"Hinata told me, that they would be off to the hospital after our briefing."

"What about your team?"

"We broke up; Juugo, and Suigetsu, and I are now ANBU so we work under Itachi."

"So is, and does Sasuke."

"Yes he does."(Karin tensed a little but shook it off and kept jumping)

"Gomen (sorry) Neechan (cousin) but he does."

"I know, let's just hope for my sake that it's just us three."

(Awkward silence for two minutes while they hurried) "Hey your birthdays tomorrow, its June 20th Neechan" (cousin).

"You turn 21 right?"

"Hai (yes) Arigato otouto (thank you cousin) for remembering."

"No problem, hey maybe on our way there (where ever we are going) maybe we can find a nice restaurant."

"Sounds like a plan."

Until later


	2. The Mission Begins

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga._ _I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin. Humans don't sew me I am a nice person…I also just happen to be a fan so yea. _

_Pairings:__ Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Summary:__ Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_Ps;__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

* * *

At the Hokage tower

"Shizune, send theses papers to the vault put them next to the new seals"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama." (Knock knock)

"Hi Naruto, Karin. I'll see you later" (Click)

"What's up granny?"

"Naruto, shhh she's the Hokage" (Karin was whispering in his ear, the lady kind of scared her)

"Listen to your cousin Naruto she's a smart girl, where's Hinata?"

"She had to run some errands for the hospital, but she'll be here in a bit."

"Fine, we're still missing people"

"Who's coming?" (Naruto was getting interested)

"More importantly why are two Anbu and a Jonin-soon to be Hokage- going?"

"What Itachi you're coming as well, why?" (Naruto and Karin looked confused)

"No I am" (The air of the room seamed to go out for Karin)

"I apologize Hokage but I will no longer be going, I'll just stay home. If not then assign me a different mission but I will _not_ be traveling with him!" (Karin points at Sasuke)

"Sorry Karin" (Sasuke looked so honest and she just wanted to hug and kiss him but _no _he had almost killed her and Sakura, had she not stopped him)

"Fuck you and your apology!" (Everyone in the room just stared at her in shock, they hadn't expected her to act so mad)

"Is something going on amongst the two of you?"

"No, and I will not talk about it uh I'm going home. Bye Naruto tell Hinata I said good luck, I'll see you tomorrow captain. Tsunade call me if you have any other missions' mmmk."

"Karin, you will go and that's a direct order not only from me your Anbu captain but also your Hokage. You as my lieutenant have to show a good example, is the understood?" (Itachi looked so much like Sasuke it was pissing her off, but he was…what? Itachi was all she could come up with)

"No" (The room went deathly quiet)

(Slam) "Damn it girl you are going" (Tsunade had slammed her fist in the desk and I cracked into little pieces, her left eye was twitching. She was _not _I the mood for this it was Dan's death anniversary and she just wanted to sleep or drink, the order in which they came held little importance to her)

"Bu- what are you doing?" (Hinata cut her off by grabbing her hand)

"Karin, trust me it'll be fine" (She they smiled at her soon to be sister in law)

"Fine, but Itachi I want a day off for my birthday"

"Here" (He hands her a blues scroll)

"What's the mission, and why are _we _here?"

"You will be heading west far away from the countries of the shinobi and samurai alliances"

"Why exactly?"(Sasuke wasn't going if things were going to crash and burn on the way for nothing)

"We want to branch out and help people, the dynamos we sent as a sign of peace were destroyed by some very powerful felons"

"What is the scroll for Baa-chan?"

"Naruto, were not sure whether or not to send you. Granted you are extremely powerful, but this mission will be a long one and…"

"Naruto kun is just too valuable; Hanabi is my replacement, Itachi's Sasuke's, you would be Karin's or vice versa, but love you're a jinkuriki, and the next in line for the title Hokage"

"I'm going Hina-chan I will protect my nakama, and my family! Plus I wouldn't accept being away from you my love; or Karin she's my blood, the only one alive I've ever met…(besides Nagato) We're the sole survivors of the Uzumaki linage."

(Cough cough cough, Karin looked like she was going to start crying. Sasuke got near her and she glared so he backed away somewhat, so Itachi gave her a tissue. Sasuke tsked and looked out the window)

"I see that theirs a lover's quarrel in-between you two,_ suck it up_ you're ninja not only that but ANBU!"

"Tsunade, Karin, and I aren't… (He looked at Karin) We won't let our issues compromise the mission, and Naruto… I swear to protect Karin Uzumaki with my life in name of the Uchiha, with Itachi, Clan leader and Tsunade, the Leaf's currant Hokage as my witnesses"

"Eeep!"(Karin was blushing, and Sasuke look truly serious everyone in the room looked happy for the pair)

"That sounds identical to a love declaration little brother" (Itachi smirked, pleased with his brother's choice of a mate)

Until later...


	3. Flash Back in time?

_Disclaimer:__I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga._ _I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin. __Humans don't sew me I am a nice person…I make no money off of writing ever. _

_Pairings__: Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Summary__: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_Ps;__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

* * *

Miranda's Note

In the story Karin is the Uzumaki Clan head (leader) but she's waiting for her 21st birthday to announce her birthright. Naruto wanted to announce it earlier but she said that she would once he became Hokage or something unexpected came up. Hinata's father Hiashi died and she became clan head (Neji didn't die, Nagato, while in Edo Tensei mode revived him and Itachi. Lee married Sakura after the war with Madara. Sasuke apologized to her but she told him that she still loved him so she let him go for him to be happy with Karin. Since she could clearly see, that he treated Karin as his equal and that she was his only hope at true happiness.)

* * *

*Flashback*

The four Kage and team Hebi, with Orochimaru ran to the battlefield; Sasuke had made his decision, he would aid the Leaf, finish the war, save the World.

"Was I late?" (Sakura stared, shocked)

"No you were right on time dad!"

"Wait sir how are you here, I thought that Itachi (Naruto had told her) had stopped Kabuto thus ending the Edo Tensei?"

"Orochimaru revived us, all four Hokage"

"D dad are you…are you here to fight me? Just understand that I will protect my nakama!"

"Ha ha ha no, I'm here with a group…they call themselves Hebi, I think?"(Shrugs)

"So wait Hebi…Does that mean? Sasuke!"

"Yeah, um I don't know who you are. But you mean Fugaku's and Mikoto's son right, Itachi's brother?"

"Yes it's him is…" (She couldn't bring herself to finish asking the question)

"He's with his girlfriend Karin, she's a nice girl. She's beautiful, reminds me of your mom Naruto. Ha she sent her teammate flying with a weak punch. You talk to her right, after all she's your cousin. Yo their kids will be extremely powerful, I mean they will awaken the rinnegan that's" (Sakura interrupted him)

"What! She's pregnant?" (Naruto was excited, Sakura was heartbroken and crying)

"N" (he didn't get to finish talking cause the Ten-tails roared really loud and killed some people)

"Shit hey we'll talk later right now let's focus on keeping you alive!"

"Hai!"(This wasn't time for emotional instability and they knew it)

*Flashback end*

Until later...


	4. Sleeping near Louis

_Disclaimer:__I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga._ _I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin.__Humans don't sew me  
I am a nice person…_

_I also just happen to be a fan so yea. _

_Pairings__: Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga _

_Summary__: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_Ps;__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

* * *

*This just happened flashback*

(Knock knock)

"Hold on I'm coming damnit!" _I wonder if its news of my little Rye, oh I better walk faster! Being old upsets me, I wish I was young again…_

"_Karin_ this is the 20th house we've visited let's _leave_" (Naruto and Hinata were asking around in other houses)

"You say it as if I knocked him out. And you call yourself a _shinobi_ of the Leaf! _Pathetic._" (She looked at him with mild disgust. He matched her look with indifference, but he said nothing)

"Hello? OH Rye, what have you two attractive hooligans _done_ to him?"

_Did she just ca, uh who cares! _"Listen lady we have done nothing to _Rye_ I presume. We are very busy people, but your _son?_ Ran into a wall and he's out cold, just let us in so that we can set him down."(Sasuke was getting tired of carrying the guy)

"Fine come in young lady" (She gave Karin a questioning look)

"My name is" (Sasuke cut her off)

"Karin Uchiha, I am Sasuke Uchiha. We just got married and we are on our honeymoon, her brother just tied the knot as well and we are on a dual honeymoon. He is my best friend, also Karin and Hinata act like sisters." (He was waiting for her to buy it, while looking lovingly at Karin. And the lady looked at them like they were perverts)

_What the __fuck __is up with that stare lady? Why couldn't he come up with something else? What the hell is up with that explanation? Kai he's so hot! "_What my _husband _is saying is that we are on our honeymoon and they are on theirs, our destination's similar so we are traveling together. But we are separate couples that and is it lady! Come on he's my brother you"

(Sasuke stopped her from speaking) "_Karin" _

"Oh my stars, I did not say anything you are getting defensive. Bye the way, where are your rings I ask?"

_Shit I had not thought this out. Why did I say too much and I mean come on couldn't I have said something different? Fuck it, I can just use genjutsu on her _(Karin felt a flicker in his chakra and knew what he was thinking. _Don't_ she said with her eyes even though it would be easier)

"SASUKE TEME? KARIN WHERE ARE YOU? TRY NOT TO FUCK NEAR _OR_ ON THE DEAD GUY!" (A load thud could be heard) Ita-ta-ta-ta ow Hinata!"

"G GOMEN K Karin, Sasuke-kun. Naruto can be a little impertinent sometimes!" _seriously Naruto on a mission!_

"That's them" (her thoughts were interrupted)

"And here's my ring Mrs.?" (Karin lowered then flared her chakra, so that they would find them faster.)

Naruto finds them

"SASUKE TEME? KARIN WHERE ARE YOU? TRY NOT TO FUCK NEAR OR ON THE DEAD GUY!" (A load thud could be heard) Ita-ta-ta-ta ow _Hinata!"_

"G GOMEN K Karin, Sasuke-kun Naruto can be a little impertinent sometimes!"_ seriously Naruto on a mission_

"That's them (her thoughts were interrupted)Wait _Hinata_ I feel Karin's chakra."(He was in sage mode, his bunshin were searching around town, and her Byakugan was active. It was to both find them faster and to locate the civilian's friends or family, of what had occurred to him)

Hai Naruto I see them, they are speaking with a woman. She is looking at Karin's hand but the woman is no ninja, their safe."

"Yata Hinata, they must have found a relative!" (He gave the lady's house a onceover then dispelled his sage mode and Kage bunshin-no-jutsu)

"Let's go Naruto." (She deactivated her Byakugan)

At the strangers house

"Wow Karin was it? You are a very lucky young lady, your husband is very handsome and by the looks of it rich. You must still have a lot of competition." _If I was younger he would be mine, thought the decaying old woman_ (She smiled at the girl approvingly)

_Che lady you don't know half of it _"Well now that we have found his relative I afraid we must get going" (Lightning could be heard and all of a sudden rain was pouring)

"_Fuck_ where are the dobe and Hyuga? Here lady your _son _is fine_, we're _leaving Karin" (he was motioning towards the door)

"Wait it's raining and it is now dark out just stay the night. Although I only have two rooms available… You (the _decaying old woman pointed at Sasuke) _Set Rye in my room Uchiha. It is down the hall to your left. My name is Louis by the way. You two can share Rye's room and your friends the other."

(Knock knock) "Hello" (click)

"Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki and the is Hinata" (Sasuke cut him off)

"That's his wife."

"Yea _whoa_ wait _what_? I love Hinata but the mis" (Karin made the Kushina's mad face when Louis was looking at Naruto. He stayed quiet and caught on.)

"What my Naruto is trying to say is that it is weird to refer to ourselves as married, our marriage is so fresh. You see we just got married today. _Which one of you made up this lie? Although I will marry Naruto in a few months this or could be what practice? Eep this is my chance to…Oh I'm going to sleep with Naruto maybe…_ (She was blushing, but her voice gained confidence)My n name is Hinata Uzumaki!"

"I am Louis Karat, you two come in before you get sick"

"Hai, arigato"

(Louis left to get them towels) Sasuke teme what the hell!"

"Otouto shut up, look it's late and we've lost a day let's just sleep and leave in the morning ok?"

"Karin's right plus you will both marry soon so shut up and consider it practice."

"I got you two some towels. Uzumaki Naruto you and your wife Hinata will share a room. Uchiha Sasuke and Karin another.

"Arigato Karat-san"

"Um Louis may I use you shower?"

"Sure Karin it's this way. By the way there is a bathhouse next door I own it. If you want you could use that."

"Really oh thanks, come on Hinata. _That would be better this lady freaks me out. She reminds me of an old version of Sakura (_She shudders slightly and Sasuke sees it)

"Wait the rooms are segregated right?"

"Of course, Uchiha but you two are married there is no reason for you to be ashamed of seeing each other nude."

"We ju (cough) _shit my voice is cracking _we just got married. Come on Naruto, we'll see you girls in a bit" (He was blushing slightly but he played it off)

*End of flashback*

Until later…


	5. Bathhouse

_Disclaimer:__I _don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga. I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin. Humans don't sew me I am a nice person…

_I also just happen to be a fan so yea. _

_Pairings__: Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Summary__: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_Ps;__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

* * *

In the Bathhouse

"Sasuke"

"What Naruto?"

"Why did you say that you were married to Karin, could it be that you are in _love_?"

"Hn shut up dobe"

"Ha you didn't deny it! You know even my dad approved of you two as a couple. Minato supports SasuKarin man. "

"Hahaha and Itachi of NaruHina. A Naruto you want to sneak a peek?"

"Wha hell yes! Oh wait Karin's a sensory type and Hinata's got the Byakugan, plus if they found out they'd beat the shit out of us. I learned that lesson from Sakura-chan"

"Ha ha loser. _Achoo_ a fuck I better not have allergies."

"Shut up teme! Achoo, _shit_ I think it's contagious."

At another part of the Bathhouse

"Hey Hinata, what would you do if Naruto was peeping at you?"

(Her face turned beet red) "If N Naruto was p peeping?"

"Or would you prefer he peep at some other girl?"

"He did once, at Sakura. I honestly wanted to b beat the shit out of them. Him for staring at _her _and her for not enjoying it." _Shit I said that out loud!_

"Hahaha if Sasuke ever peeped at her I'd kick her ass. And I would then tell Itachi to Mangekyō Sharingan _His_ ass. And tie him up in my closet."

"Ha-ha I would do the same with Naruto. Aren't you glad she's with Lee? I am if she…"

"Yeah I get you, but remember she no longer loves them like that. They love each other as friends or siblings…We are with them now she would never steal them from us we would _not_ let her. (Karin got a towel) We should get out my hairs stiffening."

(Yawn) "Hai I'm so tired"

SasuKarin's pov

(Sasuke gave Karin one of his shirts so when she told Louis 'thank you' she'd notice the Uchiha insignia on the back. Naruto did the same but he gave Hinata some orange shorts, with the Uzumaki crest at the bottom left.)

"Karin"

"What do you want Sasuke I'm tired?"

"Is it Itachi?"(She was taking off her glasses but stopped)

"What about Itachi?"

"Are you in love with Itachi?" _Come on answer me truthfully_

_What the fuck are you going on about? Hm I'll play your game_ "I love Itachi I mean it's hard not to, he's _perfect_."

"tsk _goodnight_" (he turned off the light)_ fucking Itachi __WHY__?_

_You stupid man hahaha!_ "I love _I-ta-chi."_

"I _heard._" (he didn't want to hear more. So he turned his back to her.)

"How could one _not_?" _Dumbass hahaha_

"Would you… _shut up! Just stop talking!_ Are you…"

(She cut him off) "I love Itachi but I am _not_ in love with him" (She pulled the covers closer to her body. It was cold inside of Rye's room, or at least that's what she told herself)

_Wait what?_ "Then who could it _still_ be…" (He was trying not to get his hopes you)

"I am in love with _you_ idiot. But then _someone _had the _bright _idea to shank me near my heart with their _stupid_ Chidori sharp spear."

"I am sorry Karin I was…"_shit I can't even forgive myself on this one!_

"You weren't you, _you_ were_ lost._ **You were so fucking ****_bent_**** on revenge, you threw yourself into true darkness. **But no matter what happens I will always love you. It's just like I told you in the war _Baka_. Although I will have you know it hurt like a bitch, and I will have my revenge." (He pulled her close and kissed her hard.)

"Karin I love you, and I want you to be my bride. Only if you would have me." (He smiles at her)

"And you thought I didn't know it? You are a Baka indeed. A woman's desire can pass even through rock. And I will have you, I thought that in our first encounter. I love your smile Sa-su-ke. If you _really_ want me to Sasuke… I will follow you wherever. But if you _ever _try hurting me again I will impale your ass myself!" (He cut her off by straddling her hips and kissing her again, only this time with more urgency and huger.)_I think he might be a masochist when it comes to me or maybe we're both sadistic masochists…_

"I want you, but if we do this and you get pregnant it could compromise the mission. And I want to marry you first, _but_ if you want me now I wouldn't mind in the least." (He gives her an egotistical smirk, even though it was dark she could feel it because his lips were trailing down her neck)

"Hahaha entertain _yourself_ (yawn) I'm sleepy, so do whatever you want. Goodnight love" _Sadist undeniably… _(She kisses his ear, since its dark and her glasses were off. But he doesn't mind. She fell asleep.)

"Karin?"_ mm you must have been tired. (_He kissed her forehead and laid his head on her stomach)

* * *

Miranda's Note II

Spoiler- Thanks to Obito Sasuke got mild-amnesia. He has forgotten minor details about his life and actions, but he remembers weird things from being stuck in a limited version of Tsukuyomi along with Karin.

_Just so you know-_ I am just saying…I have watched Naruto & ya kno N. Shippuden for a while and well I just _don't_ see SasuSaku like at all. Idk I didn't even see it when they had a 'moment' before he left the village. I saw more NaruSasu & I hate that pairing with a passion for some reason. (Shrugs) I like Sakura I mean I see nothing wrong with her but I like Karin for Sasuke. All I'm saying is that I've seen more chemistry and actual potential for the pairing. SasuKarin looks great together, I love it and NaruHina.

Until later…


	6. When was this?

_Disclaimer:__I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga._ _I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin.__  
Humans don't sew me I am a nice person…I make no money off of writing ever _

_ I also just happen to be a fan so yea. _

_Pairings__: Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga _

_Summary__: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_Ps;__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

* * *

*Flashback* & Sasuke's dream

The four Kage and team Hebi, with Orochimaru ran to the battlefield; Sasuke had made his decision, he would aid the Leaf, finish the war, save the World, and be Hokage.

"We'll split up. And men, princess do your best" (Sangetsu, Juugo, and Orochimaru left along with the three Hokage.)

"Wait Minato-san how did?" (Minato turned to look at her)

"Kushina told me about the remaining nobility and where most of your clan had gone. She knew your parents and a messenger had informed her of your birth. You are only one year older than Naruto after all."

"Oh I see him, I have to go…Uchiha take care of her." (He left, Karin and Sasuke where left alone)

"So..." (Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say)

"This isn't the time, SASUKE _MOVE!_" (The Ten tails had aimed their way, but thanks to Karin's warning he used susanoo to block it. Karin wouldn't have been able to dodge in time so he carried her bridal style.)

"Thanks Karin"

"Yeah sure whatever, put me down?"(He didn't instead he held her closer)

"No I need you"

"Fuck you. I came onto you all those times and what did you do _nothing. _You then used your fucking Chidori to stab me. You were going to have that stupid ass kunoichi kill me. And what I'm supposed to forgive all of that just because I love you and you said you were _sorry_? I don't think so, after this war is done you have got a lot of making up to do._ I will make sure you make it up to me!_ I plan on surviving, and I'll be damned if I let you fall. _But_ if you so much as think, shit a zetsu's coming!" (It got killed off by Sasuke's susanoo.)

"Karin, I have to go fight Madara. I know you can defend yourself but you will stay on my summoning understand. Use your Mind's Eye of the Kagura

to evade attacks. Use you Chakra Suppression Technique and _please_ stay out of Madera's way. Karin if I _we _don't make it… _shit I have to say it now, hurry before it's too late!_ I just want you to know that the only reason I never came on to you, it wasn't that I didn't like you it was just that I just wanted closure for my clan, my brother. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just let you devour me completely, or how many times I woke up in the middle of the night to find my hand between my legs and your name on my lips. _Shit I said too much but hey she wanted the truth! _(she was gawking at him with her mouth open but she promptly closed it) I want _you_ to help me rebuild my clan and I will help you with yours. _If_ we survive this, would you like to marry me?"

"Oh isn't this cute. Sasuke you've come to join us in defeating Konoha I assume." (Madara was looking at Sasuke and Karin. All he had heard was the marriage proposal.)

"Just who the _fuck_ are you, and you will _regret_ interrupting our conversation." (Sasuke used Amarestu to light him on fire, but the guy just regenerated himself.)

"I am Madara Uchiha. Try that again _brat_ it tickled. _This boy is an Uchiha could he be this Itachi, he's all Obito's been going on about since my reanimation. _You must be Itachi."

"If y you're the real Madara who is _that?_ (Sasuke and Karin look at Obito. He is busy fighting with Kakashi.) Besides _he_ is not Itachi, his name is Sasuke."

"Oh yes, Obito told me about you."

_Obito…where have I heard that name?_ (Sasuke was going over all of the Uchiha he knew of)_ He's the one that gave Kakashi his eye! How the fuck is he not dead yet?_)"Why did he pretend to be you? _How come, how __did__ he fool Itachi? _And why aren't you _gone_ my brother stopped Kabuto?"

"Obito used Edo Tensei on me, it was not Kabuto."

"Whatever get out of my way zombie. I have to finish this war!"

"Whose side are you on?" _This kid pisses me off. I kill him off while he's in Tsukuyomi_. If the jinchūriki die _& the girls an Uzumaki_ _I could use her…maybe both? Then we could kill them and keep the child with the rinnegan. It could be the accommodator of the ten-tails & I would have it under my control! _(Madara was brought out of his scheming because of Sasuke's voice.)

"I'm going to the battlefield_…_ _I will defend Konoha…_ I won't let this village… and my brother… be wasted! _So that Itachi would not have died in vain_. _Move_ or I will move you."_ Shit I have to protect Karin!_

"Try"_ No I __will__ kill them._

"Kirin" (lightning gathered all around Madara and struck him causing his body to dismember then regenerate. Sasuke had used Amaterasu to create an even stronger storm in order to use Kirin. He didn't give him time to attack, he used the binding snake glare spell to hold him in place while Karin used Fūinjutsu to seal him since he was close ranged.) "Karin do it now!" (Sasuke had brought her some scrolls from the Uzumaki compound and she had just learned them but had accomplished it flawlessly halfway but Madara started moving.) 

"Sasuke watch out!"(Obito stabbed Kakashi then ran towards Sasuke. Ino and Sakura ran to his aid.(Kakashi's) Sasuke, Naruto, and Guy started fighting Obito. Minato helped Karin finish sealing Madara. They succeeded in sealing him, but Madara had used his multiple wood release clone technique.)

"Karin-hime I will protect you but just promise me one thing. I_ would_ protect you either way but I need you to do this for me." (Minato killed twelve clones and Karin killed one with her blade (she hides it in her glasses) one was coming up behind him and she sent it flying with a kick)

"_Don't_ call me that! _Oh shit _I, I didn't mean to yell at you Minato-san but…please don't call me that… I haven't been called that since the remainder of my clan perished."

"No it's fine I understand, you still have Naruto…"

"hahaha yes I do, at first I couldn't believe that" N_ooo its fine just leave me talking to myself why don't you. The voice inside her head oozed sarcasm. she wasn't angry just annoyed with the day, one minute she's escaping her cell and running from the Intel division. The next she's sent Suigetsu flying with a kick (Minato thought it was a punch but nope) and hugging Sasuke, though on the second she shouldn't complain. But now she was in the middle of war fighting what ninja zombies? _(Minato had used flying thunder god technique to go help Sakura and Ino heal Kakashi faster, Madara's clones were sneaking up on them.)

Obito got us 

(With Madara sealed Obito was left to fight; Guy, Naruto and Sasuke. The rest of the Hokage/Ninja/Samurai were fighting the Ten-tails and trying to stay away from danger.)

N_ooo its fine just leave me talking to myself why don't you._ (Minato used flying thunder god technique to go help Sakura and Ino heal Kakashi faster, Madara's clones were sneaking up on them.) _She's alone now's my chance. Oh Sasuke you will pay for betraying me! "_Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!" _ (He used that as a diversion to go after Karin) "_Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique" (Lol that sounds lame; have in mind though that all of the jutsu etc. are real & and from the manga & or anime)

(She sensed him coming but she couldn't get away fast enough. Minato had left his flying thunder god kunai near Karin but when he saw what was happening he was currently busy being surrounded 60 to 1. It was unfair as fuck but who cares he was dead already and his body kept on regenerating. Yet he had to protect the two kunoichiand his former student Kakashi who laid injured a few feet away. Naruto and Guy left Obito to Sasuke in order to help Minato.)

_Shit were is that bastard? _(He got this unusual sickening feeling in his stomach. He turned around to search for her, desperately.) "_No_ Karin!" (Madara hand his hand through her stomach but no blood was coming out, he was waiting for an audience…_him_) 

* * *

Miranda's Note

I am trying to help you- Have you guys/girls/unsures/hopefully-human-but-if-not-I-do n't-judge/ seen D-gray man? If no/not look it up, it's good. I'm an Allen/Miranda shipper idk how it's relevant but ya kno I'm getting off topic lol. What eva, I do what I want or do I? That's a good question I asked myself. (Cough cough) Do you guys kno Tyki Mikk he's a Noah um I think it's on YouTube but he's hand goes through Allen & Obito's time whorpe space thing is exactly what Obito is doing to Karin except in more I'm a ninja way idk if that makes since or not lol but I'm trying to explain with visuals. I would like to take this note time lol to thank all you guys/girls/unsures/hopefully-human-but-if-not-I-do n't-judge/ for reading and or reviewing my story/stories. Also for favorating (idk if it's a real word lol) me and PMing me with requests and or just wanting to chat. I love writing fanfics and I value you opinions, even though at time some asshole pisses me off & I tell them off but ya kno it comes with the job _jk_. I was reading the new Naruto manga & I was like wb NaruHina like if NaruSaku were to happen I personally would think that it blows (That it's a bad thing) I like Hinata for Naruto and Karin for Sasuke. But that doesn't mean that if someone disagrees with me that I am going to automatically not like them. Ya kno everyone is entitled to their personal opinions & beliefs. I mean I have IchiRuki fans as friends & I heart IchiHime so hard lol. I don't/can't see IchiRuki idk it's just me and my friends are cool with it okay maybe not but at least our friendships okay.

Oh I know cliffhangers blow but ya kno idgaf lol

Until laters...


	7. Getting Back

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga._ _I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin. Humans don't sew me I am a nice person… The Song (White Blank Page) does not belong to me it belongs to the guys from Mumford & Sons, and their record company I guess (shrugs) the point is that it's not mine… I make no money off of writing ever_

_I also just happen to be a fan so yea. _

**_Pairings_**_**:**__ Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

**_Summary_****_:_**_ Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_**Ps:**__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

* * *

Getting Back

"N no p please let me go or kill me_!"_ _I can't move Sasuke's going to kill me!_ (Her fear returned back ten-fold but not for fear of Madara but of and for Sasuke, what If he killed her?) _No worse what if he lost himself again who would save him then? That pink haired kunoichi? No he didn't love her, if he did why would he want to restore his clan with her? She was Nobody's backup plan, she'd rather leave with her dignity intact then beg for what exactly? False affection from someone that didn't want her and someone else. Why was she after Sasuke's affection, she could do so much better. But he treated her as his equal, they had serious discussions, hell she was rude to him and he never said a hurtful thing back. He went as far as apologizing and he never did that. He stabbed her! She got in his way, and it was her fault partway maybe? I knew since the _"Now is not the time, but if I'm going to die I might as well solve this problem." _What if he died without knowing that I loved him or that I forgave him because that that __monster__ that stabbed her wasn't Sasuke it was his anger, his sadness, his hatred and loneliness he would Never be that way again. But it had hurt sooo good! Wait what am I saying? If we survive this, I know that one day I will be strong enough to keep him from sinking. _

_"Karin!" (Sasuke had killed everyone that got in his way, while not giving a fuck whether they were enemies or not.) _

_"Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" (Karin started crying. Obito's right hand was through her stomach but she didn't feel pain. His left held a kunai to her neck. She was facing Sasuke.)_

_"_Let her go Obito, you want to kill me _don't_ you? Not _her_ she has nothing to do with this! I made the grave error of sacrificing her once but that will never happen again. I had lost myself in the dark path I chose, but Itachi pulled me back."

"Youcan have her. Soon you will see what I could give you and this world!"(Obito cut Karin's neck slightly and threw her at Sasuke. He then activated his Tsukuyomi. And both Sasuke and Karin saw it.)

"Shit Karin we don't have much time left. I am so sorry for what I did to you." (Sasuke had unknowingly to Karin and Obito cast Izanami on him. If he was going to trap Karin and himself, he might a get revenge.)

"_Sasuke_ no matter what happens to us today I j just want you to know that I, I will _always_ love you and I would have cherished all of our time together. I always have. (She tried to smile but failed miserably, her voice was slowly silencing) I for one would have been honored to be your wife!" (She couldn't see Sasuke because Madara had crushed her glasses so she focused on his chakra signature as he held her close) "Yet you still would have had a _lot_ of making up to do like taking me out to eat okonomi-yaki once in a while." (The whole war seemed to stop and stare. Even the Ten tail copies gave the impression of looking their way)

_Since we're at deaths door we might as well confess it_ _all._ _A piece of that is essentially the same thing Itachi said but no this is different this is what…Karin… She has been with me throughout my vengeance; my love, sorrow, hate, my confusion. She gets me like no other, not even Naruto and I… stabbing her gave me true darkness. _(He gave her a genuine smile) "If it counts for anything I would have given you all the exotic perfumes I had bought you" (he whispered in her ear and kissed her check) "_Shit_ I have even gathered rare plants I knew you could use, but I only found two books on how to enhance them. The scroll that contains all of those things is in Konoha... (he face was heating up but he didn't care, not when they were so close to dying) "I knew that dobe, and Kakashi wouldn't have let the Intel squad harm you… Karin I" (He leaned into her and kissed her. If he was going to die then he would he might as well do something he's never done before, on purpose.) "Eww shit!" (He thinks of the time he accidently kissed Naruto and he made a face of disgust.)

"What the _hell!_ You kiss me then you have the _nerve_ to make that face!" (Since she was really close to his face, and by the help of her squint she had seen his expression) "_And_ Say Eww shit!" (Karin was getting ready to kill Sasuke herself, she was livid as she put her hair up in a ponytail. She was about to show Sasuke just how strong Uzumaki women could be when pushed too far. His betrayal was one thing but his _insult_ another completely off the chart.)

(Somewhere not too far Suigetsu could be heard laughing his ass off)

_"First_ I'm going to kick your ass them I'm going to kill that _merman_ splice bitch!"

_Oh shit she saw my look, fuck it! If I want to start a life with her I might as well be honest. _(He winced at her rage, which was something totally unexpected/unbecoming of an Uchiha/ the _last_ Uchiha) "K Karin… I kissed Naruto!" (She looked even more furious) "It's _not_ you it's me, well him, it was an _accident_ a _long_ time ago. Back when I was in the academy. You see you are the first girl to kiss me and well… It surprised me, I mean I _kissed_ you… this felt _right_. _That,_ what happened with the dobe wasn't. It repulsed us, me and him… I just I"

"Shut your mouth or I 'ma Fuckit!" **(**Cough cough uh never mind lol just PM me if you recognize it (wink oh I'm awesome)

(She kissed him hard. He took dominance of the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime even though it clearly did not.)

White Blank Page

_"Can you lie next to her"_

_"And give her your heart, your heart"_

_"As well as your body?"  
"And can you lie next to her"_

_"And confess your love, your love" _

_"As well as your folly?"  
"And can you kneel before the king" _

_"And say I'm clean, I'm clean?"_

_"But tell me now, where was my fault?"_

_"In loving you with my whole heart"_

_"Oh, tell me now, where was my fault?"_

_"In loving you with my whole heart"  
"A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage"_

_"You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink" _

_"You desired my attention"_

_"But denied my affections, my affections"  
"So tell me now, where was my fault?"_

_"In loving you with my whole heart"_

_"Oh, tell me now, where was my fault?"_

_"In loving you with my whole heart"  
"Lead me to the truth and I"_

_"Will follow you with my whole life"_

_"Oh, lead me to the truth and I"_

_"Will follow you with my whole life"_

Sakura's pov 

_"_Let her go Obito, you want to kill me don't you? Not her she has nothing to do with this! I made the grave error of sacrificing her once but that will never happen again. I had lost myself, but Itachi pulled me back."

"Sasuke-kun is over there!"_ Obito has the criminally insane person we rescued from Sasuke! Shit what's her name again? Carol…no…Kendra…maybe... Kathrine…? I've got it Laura's her name Cha! _"Naruto! _Look_ over there!"

"Youcan have her. Soon you will see what I could give _you_ and this world!"(Obito cut Karin's neck slightly and threw her at Sasuke. He then activated his Tsukuyomi. And both Sasuke and Karin saw it.)

"Shit Karin we don't have much time left. I am so sorry for what I did to you." (Sasuke had unknowingly to Karin and Obito cast Izanami on him. If he was going to trap Karin and himself, he might a get revenge.)

"_Sasuke_ no matter what happens to us today I j just want you to know that I, I will _always_ love you and I have cherished all of our time together. Always have… (Her voice was slowly silencing) I have been honored to be your wife"

_WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN I DON'T GET IT? THEY CAN'T BE MARRIED! RIGHT? HE ALMOST KILLED HER! He is mine you Dumb bitch Cha!_ "What this this can't be real hahaha it's not real! (Sakura fell on her ass while being in denial)

(He held _her_ close) "Yet you still have a _lot_ of making up to do like take me out to eat okonomi-yaki once in a while." (The whole war seemed to stop and stare. Even the Ten tail copies gave the impression of looking their way)

(He gave her a genuine smile) "If it counts for anything I have given you all the exotic perfumes I had for you"_I don't get it!_ _She looks like an idiot, she doesn't even_ _act like a shinobi!_

(He whispered something in her ear and kissed her check) "_Shit_ I have even gathered rare plants I knew you could use, but I books on how to enhance them. I knew that dobe, and Kakashi wouldn't have let the Intel squad harm you… Karin I" (He leaned into her and kissed her.)

_What no Sasuke you can't love her! What the hell does she have that I don't? I have __Never_ _seen you smile like that. Or smile for that matter! Unless it was an evil smirk but that's not the point! Why? Why? Why? _"Why!?"(She had been crying through their whole exchange)

"Shut your mouth or I 'ma Fuckit!" **(**Cough cough uh never mind lol just PM me if you recognize it (still laughing, no not really**)**

(She kissed him hard. He took dominance of the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime even though it clearly did not.)

"Sakura" (Ino could see the pain evident in her eyes and face, but she had to heal Kakashi. She'd deal with her later.)

"_What_!" (She was pissed off at the world for the card it had dealt her. She could clearly see the irony in this; she had pushed away Naruto and now that she needed him he fell for another _Hinata…_All her time had been wasted on finding _Sasuke_ but he was clearly in love with the girl he had stabbed… the girl she had _healed._)

"Sasuke and Karin have stopped moving." (She hadn't heard any of it she was too lost in her thoughts)

_"The curse of the Uchiha is not hatred it is loving too much. When Sasuke stabbed Karin, that throw him in the dark…He was in love with her then but he wanted revenge and she stood in his way. You see when Uchiha suffer after experiencing the loss of loved ones or despair special chakra sprouts inside their brains…which affects the optic nerve and produces a change in their eyes. Our eyes reflect feelings that is… the Sharingan." _

_(She and Naruto had met up with Itachi and asked him about it.)_

Until laters

* * *

**Miranda's note**

I thought I'd do Sakura's pov and since she is somewhat far away from Sasuke/Karin and Madara she is only getting bits of the story and her mind is trying to cope...So yeah I hope u people have a good day or night wherever you are! ^.^

**Spoiler: **Naruto's pov is up next lol lates yo!


	8. I Confess

_I also just happen to be a fan so yea. _

_Pairings__: Sasuke Uchiha & Karin Uzumaki _

_ Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuga_

_Disclaimer:__I don't own anything from Naruto the anime or the manga.__I am just a fan of the series/manga; NaruHina and SasuKarin. __Humans don't sew me I am a nice person…_

_Summary__: Hinata and Naruto did not expect this at all… _

_Ps;__ This story is AU, I guess… It's about their future, but not really, more like what would happen if Sasuke returned to Konoha with team Hebi (Hawk) and Itachi being still alive. (Sasuke still killed Danzo and the elders But still almost killed Sakura and Karin) In addition I'm just bullshitting with the Village/Place names; I am not an anime encyclopedia, nor have I looked one up lol I'm lazy._

Coming Down

* * *

Miranda's Note

Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Karin had healed all the living _–not zombie duh- _Kage before even attempting to dash into battle. Also I haven't updated any of my stories in a while and well I have the chapters but idk I've just been busy. Well that and if I'm honest I had no idea if people were still reading em but whatever lol. I plan on adding more hmm _zing_ I guess to my stories, so I look forward to that... On a different note that no one cares about lol, I was at the beach in Cali but now I'm back lol. I started watching One Piece, I'm on episode 83._Just so you kno__- _so far I totally ship Buggy/Shanks, Ussop/Zorro, Luffy/Ussop Nami/Sanji and Coby/Luffy –idk if he will come out more often in the anime yet, but I totally see Yaoi, I mean potential for the couples…lol & I think it is really good.

(I just finished watching Fairy Tail, now I'm reading the manga._Just so you kno-_ I totally ship Natsu/Lucy & Ezra/Jellal & Lyon/Gray. Oh I don't like Juvia, just sayin lol)

* * *

Naruto's pov with a lil bit of Sakura

"_Oi_ teme, you're an idiot…" (Naruto face palmed)

(Somewhere not too far Suigetsu could be heard laughing his ass off)

" _First_ I'm going to kick your ass then, I'm going to kill that merman splice bitch!"

(Suigetsu laughed even harder waiting for a show. Even though he knew that the pain would be just that _painful_.)

(Naruto saw Sasuke wince at the sight of her wrath, he couldn't help but laugh) "Karin… I kissed Naruto!" _What the hell why would he bring that up? _

"It's not you it's me well _him,_ it was an _accident_ a long time ago. Back when I was in the academy." _I remember that stupid day, all the fan girls in school kicked my ass! Well Hinata_ _didn't_ _but then again she is only my fan_ (Naruto smiled fondly as Hinata's blushing face came to his troubled mind)

"You see you are the first girl to kiss me and well... It surprised me,_ I_ mean I kissed you… and this felt _right_. _That_ what happened with the dobe wasn't. It repulsed us, me, and him…" (Naruto shuddered at the long ago repressed memory)

"I just" (She kissed him hard. He quickly took dominance of the kiss that seemed to last a lifetime even though it clearly did not.) _Well good for them but this war is far from over still, they have to get serious otherwise they'll die!_

"You two can make out and do things to each other like every other pair of lover's/couples here _after_ we've won the war! So teme stop feeling up my cousin you asshole!"

(Everyone watching thought of their significant other and sweat dropped while blushing deeply)

"Seriously, Naruto? I know your friends straight and now your with Sakura girl over there but _really_?"

"D _dad_ is was an accident! (He felt self-conscious and took a small breath) I got pushed, and what the teme said is right plus I love my girlfriend _Sakura-chan!"_

(Hinata wanted to go hide and die because of her feels, but if she that a lot of other people would die as well... so she couldn't let that happen. But she did go further away so that she wouldn't have to listen to Naruto's love confession for _another_)

"_No_ you don't Naruto. And by the way Minato-san I'm _not_ dating your son. Gomen Naruto but I think…_actually I'm pretty sure _that you might be in love with Hinata. I won't have you lie to me, like I did to you." _I saw the_ _truth in your smile and in her eyes, I won't get in the way of your feelings for each other. Not anymore. _(His eyes widened as he gaped at her)

(Sakura had stopped crying and finally snapped out of it long enough to tell him that. Then she looked at the happy couple, they were staring deeply into each other's eyes. If she didn't know better she'd say seeing them like that as if unable to move made them look frozen.) _If you had stayed in the village Sasuke would…you have given me a chance? Could I have made you smile like that? I should hate_ you _Karin not him, You! Fuck you, I've waited all these years for him to come back; to the village, his friends, to __me__! But I no longer trust him damn, not like I used to… _

"Wait what?"_ Who is Hinata? _(Minato saw a few images in his mind of a beautiful Hyuga girl. He and Kushina had seen glimpses of her from within the seal on the nine tails fox) Minato was confused but he shook it off and kept fighting the clones

(People started fighting fiercer than ever. Except for Naruto and Sakura, though he did dispatch a couple thousand clones in his absence. She made three clones to treat people if the snails weren't enough)

"…I'm not…I…" (He sighed and looked her in the eyes, he took on a serious tone)

"Gomen Sakura-chan, but I'm tired of lying to myself and to you"_ She could tell, since when I wonder? _

_-__**"Hey Naruto, you don't have time to talk. The enemy will target and kill your nakama if you give them " **_

_"I know that's why I made clones, I'll try to finish this fast." _

_**"That Uzumaki brat over there, the mate of that Uchiha. She reminds me of Kushina. It must be the hair. Ku ku, that is the heiress I assume … I'm sure the Kage basterds will help you. Make it quick, time is a luxury you can't afford right now not against Madara I know he has ways of getting out"**_

_"Y yeah wait, what do you mean by heiress? And how did you know who she was…is?"_

**_"What did I just tell you about time kit? I will help you protect your nakama… It will be explained at another time now talk to the girl in front of you and make it quick" _**(The Kyūbi went back to observing the world via Naruto)

"Arigato Kurama" (Naruto went back mentally to Sakura)-

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but your right. I no longer love you like I once did. I love you…I do… I am just no longer_ in love _with you, in all honesty I stopped well…I'm not really sure_ when, _but I think I fell out of love the day I came back from training with Jiraiya. Well actually it started during my time away from you, I had more than enough time to think…I knew our relationship wouldn't go anywhere. Hahaha I would forever be stuck in the despicable friend-zone with you so I moved on. The day I got back I saw Hinata sleeping under a tree shade… The day I knew for sure that I could love her back was the day she almost died for me while trying to save me from Pain. Jiraiya had told me that it looked like she had feelings for me when he gave me _'the talk'_ when I was helping him get materials for his new book. It turns out him and Tsunade enjoyed talking about their subordinate's potential love life."

"What really, why didn't they talk about their own?!" (Sakura sent a zetsu that was coming at them flying with her punch)

"Domo _arigato _Naruto_…_" _I missed out on a great man didn't I Tsunade-sama, haha and you had warned me… _

"You want to know something else?" (He sat down on a large rock)

"She reminded me of this moon goddess I had seen in this stream when I was younger. Every night I went on a mission I saw _her _on my mind_. _I tried _desperately_ to forget the moon goddess but I couldn't. You want to know the best part? I found out that Hinata was well _is_ the moon goddess, not too long ago… actually now that I think about it some time has passed by...whatever. I saw her training in this pond within the forest one night and sure her hair was longer but I made no mistake in realizing it was her. Although, I made the mistake of calling her name and I saw her naked. She passed out after I kissed her then I did too I mean she is the most beautiful woman I have seen and met in my life. I woke up first and I remembered I wasn't alone so I covered her body with my jacket, then she woke up and I confronted her about it and we just talked. It was the nicest night I've had in a long time... But the next day I left and I haven't confessed to her yet and now my nakama are dying left and right… (His voice took on a soft tone) I won't let _her_ die. _Not her._ I owe her my life, and…I'm in love with _her_"

"Naruto…" _Sakura gave him a small smile_ (then Ino's voice reached their ears and they looked up)

"Hey Naruto, your cousin Karin" _was that her name? "_And Sasuke have stopped moving."

*Flashback end* 


End file.
